


Text Me

by lullabelle_moon



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Blow Jobs, Eye Sex, Face-Fucking, Filth, M/M, Masturbation, PWP, Porn, Sexting, Shameless Smut, Smut, nothing redeeming at all this is pure filth, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 23:35:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4456814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lullabelle_moon/pseuds/lullabelle_moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a prompt: Sneaky sexting, Eye sex and a slutty Rob.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Text Me

Aaron had just taken his first sip when he got the text,  
-You’re wearing too many clothes.  
He looked up from the screen and looked around the pub before texting back,  
-Where are you?  
His phone vibrated almost immediately,  
-Let me take a guess though- no underwear?  
Aaron smirked at the text and replied,  
-You know I’m not. You took them remember?  
-Remembering it is making me hard  
Aaron chewed his lip as he thought about the afternoon spent in the porta cabin.  
-Seriously where are you?  
He looked around and caught Roberts eye from his position hidden in the corner,  
-Fancy some company?  
He watched as Robert read the message and replied,  
-This is far more fun. Wanna know what I’m thinking?  
Aaron took a sip of beer,  
-What’s that?  
-How you tasted. How I got you crying from my tongue in your ass.  
Aaron swallowed; his phone vibrating steadily in his hand as Robert typed message after message,  
-I want to do that all the time, never let you be empty again.  
-You’ll wake up with my fingers inside you. Then I’ll fuck you nice and slowly until you’re begging for release.  
-I’ll let you come but it’ll be at a price. It’s the last time you’ll be allowed that day. I can though. I can come inside you over and over   
-I’ll slip a plug into you and you’ll carry it with you.   
-Then I’ll make you ride it as you blow me.  
Aaron shifted in his seat and cleared his throat,  
-You getting hard over there?   
Aaron looked up and met his eye again as Robert sipped his drink,  
-You’re an asshole.  
Robert smirked and Aaron clenched his jaw and typed a reply,  
-You’re also wrong.  
He watched as Robert received the message and raised his eyebrows,  
-How?  
Aaron turned slightly to keep anyone from reading his messages and started to type,  
-First of all you won’t have time to wake me up with your fingers when I’m already swallowing your cock. You’re always so hard in the morning. Dreaming of me are you?   
-I’m gonna keep you on edge for hours. Bringing you almost to orgasm and then have it go again. You won’t be able to stand it but you’re not allowed to come. Not until I say.   
He looked up at Robert, who was reading with a smirk on his face,  
-I’m gonna get you on your knees and have you stay like a good boy as I fuck your pretty little mouth.  
He saw Robert shift in his seat and he grinned to himself,  
-You’re gonna stay there as I come on your face…maybe you’ll come as well. We both know how much of a slut for me you are.  
He looked up at Robert and felt his heart skip when he saw Robert read the message and then push his hand down on his crotch. Aaron swallowed and then typed another message  
-Are you getting hard?  
His phone vibrated,  
-I want you right here. I want you in front of all these people. Give them a goddamn show as I eat you out and make you scream before you shoot all over me. Then you can fuck me on this bar and I’ll scream your name. Let everyone know exactly how hard you get me.  
Aaron felt all his blood rush down to his cock and he cleared his throat,  
-You want that? You want me to take you right here?  
-I want to feel every inch of you.  
Aaron swallowed and met his eye again,  
-Come round back. Now.  
He got up and left the bar; not noticing the way Robert drained his glass quickly and followed.

Aaron slammed him against the wall and kissed him,  
“Like my messages then did you?”  
Aaron growled as he rubbed Robert’s hard cock through his trousers,  
“You’re a pain in my ass.”  
Robert smirked as he started working Aaron’s jeans off,  
“I was hoping it would be you that’s the pain in my ass actually.”  
He said it with a wink that made Aaron push him back and kiss him again,  
“You drive me insane you know that?”  
Robert bit his lip,  
“Gonna keep your word?”  
Aaron smiled and let Robert turn them around so it was him against the wall as Robert dropped to his knees and pulled Aarons jeans down,  
“See? Said you weren’t wearing underwear.”  
Before Aaron could answer, Robert had him in his mouth and was sucking him to hardness. Aaron tangled his fingers in Roberts hair and bit his lip to keep from shouting as Robert swallowed him down. He pulled off and smiled up at Aaron,  
“Do it.”  
Aaron frowned,  
“What?”  
Robert stroked Aarons cock,  
“Fuck my mouth.”  
Aaron swallowed as a spike of lust went straight through him. He nodded and held Roberts head in place.   
“Hands behind your back.”  
Robert did as he was told and shifted on his knees,  
“You sure about this?”  
Robert cocked his head slightly,  
“Yes. Aaron. Come on.”  
Aaron grinned and pushed his hands through Roberts hair before pulling him forward and pushing his hard cock into his mouth.   
“Relax.”  
He held Roberts head in place as he started thrusting shallowly before groaning as Robert swallowed him down and picking up his pace. He dropped his head back and started thrusting into Roberts mouth, Holding his head tightly as he fucked his mouth over and over. Robert gripped Aaron’s leg as drool started to leak around Aarons cock and he pulled out. Robert coughed and gasped for breath then looked up and hoarsely begged him,  
“Come on me. Please.”  
Aaron tugged his cock and held Roberts head back by his hair as he came in thick ropes across his face. Robert opened his mouth and stuck his tongue out to capture some of the load then pulled Aaron in to suck his cock clean. Aaron shuddered as the aftershocks of his orgasm rocked through him,  
“Fuck….Rob…..stop.”  
He pulled away and leant against the wall to catch his breath. He looked at Robert who was still on his knees; his pale skin coated with his orgasm.  
“Clean it.”  
Robert looked up at him and smirked as he cleaned his face; dragging his fingers through the mess and sucking them clean until his face was free of it all.  
“Fuck you’re hot.”  
Robert grinned and Aaron zipped his trousers up,  
“Now touch yourself.”  
Robert swallowed,  
“What?”  
Aaron stood before him and lifted his head up to look at him,  
“I said….touch yourself. You need me to write it down?”  
Robert swallowed and stood up to pull his trousers down,  
“You gonna just stand there?”  
Robert smirked and pulled his underwear down; his hard cock curving toward his stomach as he gripped it and started to stroke it. He was so turned on it didn’t take long until he was groaning and coming over his own fist. His legs buckled slightly and he grabbed the wall as he came down from his orgasm.  
“Got it on your shirt there.”  
Robert gasped for breath and groaned at him as Aaron smiled and pushed him back against the wall and kissed him deeply; taking his hand from his cock and cupping it before stroking it and pulling a hiss from Robert.  
“Don’t….don’t.”  
Aaron kissed him again and re-dressed Robert before grabbing a shirt from the pile on his bed to help clean Robert up.  
“Good thing you chose a white shirt today.”  
Robert chuckled and pulled Aaron in for another kiss. The two men straightened themselves up and headed for the door, listening out to make sure the coast was clear before heading downstairs.  
“Can I see you later?”  
Aaron looked around and shrugged,  
“Maybe.”  
He pressed a quick kiss to Roberts lips and smirked,  
“I’ll text you.”


End file.
